Donutdude556's Pokemon Tournament!
by Donutdude556
Summary: In Saffron City, something huge is about to happen! After making it through preliminary rounds, we are left with 8 trainers who will battle it out for the grand prize! 8 OCs were selected, and now, it's time for someone to take the crown! The first part is now up, enjoy!
1. Rules And Regulations

**Rules And Regulations For The Tournament And Submitting OCs**

**This tournament will have 8 OCs, which I will pick from the applications I get. Don't be discouraged if your OC isn't picked though! I may do another one of these in the future, and your OC might be used! This isn't the Pokemon League, it's a tournament that takes place in Saffron City after it has been taken back from Team Rocket. Everyone in the tournament had to pass multiple qualifying rounds to get in, so these are the best that have come to Saffron seeking the prize. The prize is 200,000 Pokedollars and a shiny Eevee.**

**The tournament's different rounds will go like this: For the first 4 battles (Or the first round), I will have your OC use 3 Pokemon. If your Pokemon knocks the other one out, you score a point and recall your Pokemon. Then, you each send out a new one and the winner of that earns a point, and so on and so forth. First person to 2 points wins.**

**In the semifinals, it will just be a battle between 3 Pokemon (Doesn't have to be the same 3) So if a Pokemon faints, you bring out a new one and the battle keeps going. If your Pokemon wins, it stays out and continues to battle until it faints or you defeat all the opponent's Pokemon.**

**And in the finals it will be a full 6-on-6 battle. The rules will follow the semifinal round's rules, except with 6 Pokemon instead of 3.**

**Also, in this tourney the trainers are not allowed to return their Pokemon. Once it's sent out, it battles until it faints, all the opponent's Pokemon are defeated, or, in the first round, it can only be returned when you defeat the opponent's Pokemon.**

**Now, if you are still interested, you can submit an OC. For submitting an OC there are just a few requirements.**

**There are NO LEGENDARIES. Sorry if you don't like this, but they're supposed to be incredibly rare and if people had them I think it would ruin the effect.**

**You can only have one of each Pokemon on your team, so you can't have a team with 6 Charizards, or even more than 1 of the same Pokemon.**

**Also, you must have 6 Pokemon on your team. I don't see wy you wouldn't have 6 Pokemon, but you never know what people will do with OCs.**

**You can pick gen 6 Pokemon, but Mega Evolution will not be allowed in this tourney, since it's very new, making it hard to write about without it being overpowered.**

**Lastly, no shinies please. The prize for the tourney is a shiny Eevee, and the prize wouldn't seem very good if everyone had a shiny. Plus, shinies are supposed to be super rare anyways.**

**If you follow these rules, then feel free to send in your OC! This is the information I need.**

**Character's Name:**

**Age:**

**Which region they're from:**

**Amount of badges: **

**Appearance (Include hair color, clothes, and skin tone):**

**Personality:**

**Battling Style:**

**Pokemon, and what moves they have:**

**And anything else you'd like me to know! Start sending in those OCs, I'll start picking which ones I want depending on how many I get, and how quickly they come in. Also, if your OC isn't picked, I'd still live you to read my Fanfic, and maybe your OC will be involved in a future story! Best of luck to you all!**


	2. Round 1 Matchups!

**The OCs that will be competing have been decided! Remember, if you didn't make it I'd still love your support on this story, and your OC may be considered for a future Fanfic! I thought these 8 would be the most diverse picks, and would really make for some great moments. The first battle should be up somewhat soon, I'd say you won't be waiting too long! Without further ado, here are the participants, and the matchups for round 1!**

**Round 1 Battle 1:**

**Zack Oliver (White-Falcon-06) **

**Vs**

**Seaerral Meetafor (Misteria the wolf)**

**Round 1 Battle 2:**

**Ashlyn White (SpartaLazor)**

**Vs**

**Ryan Hanson (Typhlosion37)**

**Round 1 Battle 3:**

**Kari Leer (Wolflover595)**

**Vs**

**Miranda "Miffy" Coyner**

**Round 1 Battle 4:**

**Tony Maruko/Miller (Coli Chibi)**

**Vs**

**Renee Hime (DriftedDaisy)**

**There you go folks! The round one matchups! This is going to be a joy to write, especially because of all the great OCs submitted (Even the ones I didn't use). Thanks so much to you guys for giving me good stuff to work with! Best of luck to all of you! Remember, 8 will enter, but only 1 will come out victorious.**


	3. Round 1, Battle 1

Zack stared into the mirror, seeing his black spiky hair against his light, pasty skin. He was still in disbelief. Who would have guessed that he, Zack Oliver from little Oldale town would come all the way to Saffron City, and get through the preliminary rounds over hundreds of other trainers? Only eight were chosen. EIGHT, and Zack was one of them. Now, as he stood staring into the mirror in is preparation room, he could hear some of the crowd getting settled in to watch him battle. "This is unreal" zack said, knowing nobody else could hear his words. Lis, his traveling companion had left him just a few minutes before, wishing him luck before she went to find her seat.

A flash of light and Linoone, his partner Pokemon was suddenly in the room after being released from his Pokeball. "Alright Linoone, are you ready to battle? I can only use 3 Pokemon today, and I'm thinking I need to start off strong! Zack had spirit in his voice. "Li Li!" Linoone almost shrieked with happiness, matching his trainer's enthusiasm. "That's the spirit Linoone! Now, we can handle this tourney. We've beaten the Battle Frontier, and been in the Pokemon League twice. Now, let's not let anything phase us! Let's put Oldale on the map! We can't let the people I love down!"

Seaerral had gotten only a quick glance of her competition before she was ushered into her waiting room. He definitely looked older then her 12 years of age, by a couple of years at least. However, she knew that age meant nothing in a battle. A Fennekin sat on the vanity, gazing admiringly at her trainer. "We can do this Fennekin! We can wow them with our contest experience! They'll never see it coming." Seaerral almost burst with joy. At this, Fennekin did a little sort of dance, as Seaerral and her Pokemon all loved music, and singing and dancing came naturally to them. "Alright now Fennekin" she spoke somewhat playfully, but she also had sternness in her voice "You know we can't sing the opponents to death if we want to win!"

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" The voice of the announcer boomed all over the stadium. "Saffron City is honored to host this tournament. Hundreds came to call, but only 8 made it past the preliminary rounds and made it here! Now let's get the first battle started! First up, all the way from Sinnoh, welcome Seaerral Meetafor! Seaerral zipped up her sleeveless jacket, and began to walk down the long hallway that led to where she would battle. "This is it" she thought. "This is my chance to show everyone I can be a trainer, and not just a coordinator!"

The crowd roared as Seaerral emerged from the long hallway. She blew some kisses and made her way to theplatform she'd stand on during the battle. As the applause died down, the announcer began to speak again. "Now, from Oldale town over in the Hoenn region, welcome Zack Oliver!" The crowd once again began to go nuts as the trainer revealed himself and stood on his platform. "Let's get this battle started!" The announcer sounded genuinely thrilled for the match. "Remember, this is a 3 on 3 match. If your Pokemon knocks the other out, you earn a point and recall your Pokemon. Then a new round will start, and the first to 2 points will win! Contestants ready?" Both trainers nodded and the platforms began to rise. 2 gigantic monitors on either side of each trainer now showed gigantic numbers counting down from 10. 9 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The screens then displayed the word BATTLE, an both trainers sent out their Pokemon at the same time.

"Gardevoir, time to make your appearance!" "Linoone, let's go!" "It seems like Zack has started with a Linoone while Searral has begun with Gardevoir! The announcer sounded blissful at the thought of a battle.

"Begin!" The referee strained his voice, yelling to show the opening of the battle. Zack's move was first. "Quick Linoone, use Headbutt!" Linoone rammed into Gardevoir with it's blazing speed before there was any time to counter. "Now, use Quick attack, keep them off guard!" Linoone went hurtling towards Gardevoir. Seaerral seemed very calm for having taken damage already. What Zack didn't know is that she had a plan. "Quickly, use Attract!" Just as Linoone got close, hearts appeared around Gardevoir. Linoone ran directly into one, while the others circled around it. In all of this, Gardevoir had time to dodge Linoone's attack perfectly. "It looks like Linoone is looking for love!" cried the announcer. "Now, use Fairy Wind!" Seaerral said coolly. Harsh, yet lovely winds cascaded Linoone. "She really is a coordinator, isn't she? That Fairy Wind looks beautiful!" Zack thought. "Snap out of it! Focus on the battle!" This ran through his mind as he remembered Linoone was in trouble.

"Linoone! You've gotta get out of there!" Linoone didn't care what Zack said now, he was much too in love with this Gardevoir to make it lose! Suddenly, Linoone remembered everything at stake. As it sprang out of the attack, it prepared to counter. "Alright Linoone! Way to go! Now use Giga Impact!" He was thinking very smartly, he know the recharge would mean almost nothing, since Linoone was only himself for brief moments in time anyways. He'd be infatuated during the recharge time. The lgoical choice for now was to hit hard. "Gardevoir, use Charm and then get out of there!" Gardevoir winked at Linoone, making it want to attack even less than it already did. Linoone was just able to remind itself that Zack was counting on him before slamming leaping into the air after Gardevoir, slamming right into it.

Gardevoir sprawled out on the ground after flying through the air. Even thought the attack had been weakened, it still did a massive amount of damage. "Now's our chance Gardevoir!" screamed Seaerral. "Hit them with Psycho Cut!" Gardevoir ran quickly towards Linoone, not wasting any time. Using it's psychic abilites, it created a sort of blade on each of it's arms. Linoone cringed as time after time, it was pleted with the blades. "The recharge time is almost up! Use a close-range Fairy Wind and get out of there!" Gardevoir summoned up energy and sent it to Linoone in the form of Fairy Wind, quickly retreating before Linoone recovered.

"Linoone, hit them with Slash!" Zack knew he had to take a risk if he wanted to win. Linoone was almost fainted, but Giga Impact really did a great amount of damage. Gardevoir didn't have very good defense either. Linoone charged at Gardevoir, pushing itself to attack, and not be fooled by the fake love Gardevoir had used to her advantage. "Gardevoir, Psycho Cut now!" Gardevoir created the blade, and the two slahing attacks were put to the test. Grinding against each other, it was a matter of will and strength. "Gardevoir, I need you to use Charm and still keep up the Psycho Cut!" Gardevoir once again winked endearingly at Linoone, causing it to be overpowered. The Psycho cut had a direct hit.

"Keep calm Linoone! Just keep your calm and clear your mind! If you're not thinking about Gardevoir, you can't feel anything for it!" Zack pleaded with his Pokemon. "Now I need you to use Slash, and follow it with a headbutt!" Charging at Gardevoir at incredible speed, Linoone was ready for the attack. "Gardevoir, Psycho cut like last time!" Seaerral knew Gardevoir could overpower Linoone since it's attack had been dropped twice. "Now Linoone, jump!" Linnone gracefully swam in the air before landing on it's paws and striking Gardevoir right in the back, and then ramming powerfully into her, sending her to the ground.

"Alright, now use Headbutt again!" Zack cheered his Pokemon on. "Gardevoir, watch out!" cried Seaerral ,but it was hopeless, Gardevoir was hit and was sent tumbling to the other end of the field. "Finish them with Giga Impact!" Linoone was charging rapidly at Gardevoir. "That's it! Seaerral cried. "Gardevoir, wait for my mark!" "What is she doing?" Zack could only ponder. However, he couldn't call the attack off, or Linoone would have to recharge for nothing!" "Gardevoir, take 2 steps to the side!" Everyone in the entire stadium was awestruck. What was she thinking? Even Gardevoir questioned it for a split second, but followed the command. "Alright Linoone! Strike her!" Zack had the first point in his grasp. However, Linoone whizzed past Gardevoir at an increible speed. No matter how hard it tried to stop, it kept running.

"You really should do more research on your own Pokemon!" Seaerral had victory in her voice. "Linoone can only run in straight lines because of how quick they are! I know that, and my Zigzagoon hasn't even evolved yet!" Linoone had too much speed to stop, and slammed into the wall of the arena, taking major damage from it's own attack. "Alright Gardevoir, use Psycho Cut to finish it!" Seaerral knew it was over, she'd won it. "Come on Linoone, please move! Watch out, it's coming right for you! Use Slash!" Zack commanded hopelessly. Linoone's recharge time wasn't over. Gardevoir stood over it, tearing with it's psychic blades.

"Linoone is unable to battle, the victory goes to Gardevoir! That's one point for Seaerral!" The announcer looked astounded at the battle. "Linoone, come back." Zack spoke softly. "I'm sorry, that was a bad call on my part. You did the best you could, and even fought through Attract for me." "Return Gardevoir! That was an excellent battle, thank you so much for your help!" Seaerral chirped. "That was quite a nice move, using your smarts to your advantage." Zack applauded Seaerral. "Sucking up isn't gonna get you anywhere" she sassed back. "Anyways, this isn't over yet!" Once again the creens began to count down, and when the screen displayed the word BATTLE, both trainers brought out their next Pokemon.

"Sceptile, let's go!" "Leafeon, you're up!" "It looks like Seaerral has brought out Leafeon while Zack has decided to use Sceptile! It looks like it's time for a grass-type showdown!" the announcer still seemed to gleeful for his own good. Once again the refferee called "Begin!"

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" Seaerral called to her Pokemon. Leafeon did a little jig and the sun broke out from behind the clouds. "Great, now hit them with SolarBeam!" Leafeon instantly shot the large amount of energy towards Sceptile. "Sceptile, Quick Attack to dodge!" Zack yelled nervously. Sceptile sped out of the way even as quickly as the attack came towards him. "Now use agility!" Sceptile started to glow with power that was making it even quicker than it already was. "Don't think your speed is everything!" Seaerral taunted. "Now Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Leafeon dashed over to Grovyle and slashed at it before it even had a chance to grip the situation.

"My Leafeon is speedy in the sun thanks to it's Chlorophyll ability!" Now Leafeon, Solarbeam again!" "Quickly Sceptile, dodge by jumping, then use agility so you can't match Leafeon's speed!" Zack knew this was the only option. Sceptile gracefully leaped away from the attack, and began to glow once again. "Alright, now use Dragon Claw!" Sceptile sped quickly as a bullet and clawed at Leafeon, sending it whirring into the ground. "Leafeon, use Leaf Storm to show them we mean business!" Seaerral knew power was her best option. This would weaken SolarBeam, but she didn't have much other choice. Leafeon wasn't good against Grass types. And anyways, it had a physical attack for times like this. Leaves filled Sceptile's vision as he was pelted with hundreds of sharp leaves. "Sceptile, get out of there! Use Leaf Blade!" Zack thought a physical attack might do the job. "Why don't you counter with a Leaf Blade of your own?" Seaerral was waiting for this oppirtunity.

As Secptile's arms began to glow, so did the leaf on Leafeon's head. This was truly a sight to behold. The two Pokemon dashed at each other at a blazing speed, and began to counter each other's attacks perfectly. They began to circle around each other, and began to fight with everything within them. Zack now had a plan. "Now Sceptile, use Quick Attack to get behind them, and then strike!" If Sceptile was as fast as a bullet before, he now sped like a fighter jet, knocking Leafeon over witin a split second. "Now strike with Dragon Claw again!" Sceptile uppercutted Leafeon, sending in flying into the air. As it slammed to the ground, then sun disappeared. It was Zack's moment to shine "Sceptile, now's our chance! Strike with Dragon Claw, and then send them flying with Quick Attack!" Sceptile obeyed. "Hurry Leafeon, use Su.." Seaerral didn't have time to finish before Leafeon was pounded and slammed into the wall.

"Leaf…." It muttered. "Come on Leafeon, use Leaf Blade" Although sore and stiff, Leafeon listened to her trainer. She slashed at Sceptile, getting in a good, solid hit. Sceptile shuffled backwards, awating another command. "Quickly, use Sunny Day again!" As Leafeon began to summon the sun again, Zack acted quickly. "Leaf Blade, now!" "Leafeon, watch out!" The sun had just come out, and Leafeon summoned up her own Leaf Blade. The two once again began to spar, sending almost game-ending blows that the opponent would block in the nick of time.

"Sceptile, get out of there and begin to use Dragon Claw on the ground!" Seaerral had no idea what Zack was doing. "Alright Leafeon, use SolarBeam! Stop Sceptile now!" "Sceptile" Zack shouted out. "I need you to take this hit as you keep at it! Can you do it?" Sceptile nodded. As Leafeon unleashed the attack, Sceptile had finished it's mission. It had dug a ddep trench. "Alright Leafeon!" Seaerral beamed excitedly. "It's time to end this! Use Leaf Blade!" "Alright Sceptile, into the hole, counter with your own Leaf Blade!"

As Sceptile jumped into the hole, Leafeon followed. "Alright Sceptile, you can do it!" "Get them Leafeon!" Both trainers shouted out to their Pokemon, rooting them on. Suddenly, Sceptile used both of it's arms on Leafeon's blade. Leafeon felt energy draining out of it, but why? Suddenly, Sceptile lashed out, bringing both of it's arms to different sides of Leafeon's body. Leafeon didn't have time to block either of the attacks before it fell over, fainted.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! That's one point for Zack, one point for Seaerral. "That was incredible folks! I don't know how Zack did it, but Sceptile was able to outspeed Leafeon!" The announcer was overjoyed at the second round of the battle. "Sceptile, return! You were absolutely astounding! Thanks for your help!" "What? But how?" Seaerral was awestruck as she brough her Leafeon back into it's Pokeball. "You think I'd dig have Sceptile dig a hole for no reason? See the gigantic shadow over the entire pit? No sunlight was reaching Leafeon, so it's speed boost was taken away. Sceptile used it's speed to win the battle." Zack retorted. "That's unbelievable. I have to admit, I never saw that coming. I should have known that pit was a trap, I just couln't see how it could be. I'm sorry I let you down Leafeon. "Well, best of luck in the final round, may the best trainer win." Zack said almost endearingly. "Right back at ya!" Seaerral wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Once again, the screens began to count down. When the word BATTLE appeared, both trainers brought out their last Pokemon.

"Flygon, let's go!" "Togekiss, time to shine!" "It looks like Zack has summoned his Flygon, while Togekiss is Seaerral's choice." The announcer's voice came over the loudspeakers. For the finals time this battle, the refferee shouted "Begin!"

"Alright Togekiss, use that sun to your advantage! Use Flamethrower!" Seaerral was entusiastic. "Uh uh uh!" Zack nagged. "Flygon, use Sandstorm!" As fire hurtled towards it, Flygon flapped it's wings, making sand fly up into the air, and even directly into the fire type-attack at such a quantity that it was extinguished. "An incredible move by Zack!" The announcer yelled passionately. "That sand will deal damage to Togekiss over time, while it will do nothing to Flygon!" "Alright Togekiss, Flamethrower again!" Seaerral almost sang. "Flygon, get out of the way!" Flygon took to the air, and drifted away with ease.

"They're not the only ones who can use the air! Togekiss, use Fly! Togekiss flapped it's wings, and started swooping around. "Alright Togekiss, strike them!" As Togekiss dove at Flygon, it once again simply swerved to the side, avoiding the attack. "We've got a dodger on our hands, huh? Alright then, use Aura Sphere!" Seaerral felt victorious, knowing Aura Spehre can never miss. As the ball of energy soared at Flygon, Zack called out "Alright, use Protect!" A mystical veil surrounded Flygon, protecting it indefinitely. The energy sphere crashed into the veil, doing nothing to Flygon.

Seaerral understood what Zack was trying to do, protecting himself while the sandstorm bludgeoned Togekiss. "It's a great move, but he'll have to do more than that if he wants to win." she thought to herself. "Alright Togekiss, new plan! Use Fly, and keep trying until you make contact!" So Togekiss took after Flygon as it bobbed and weaved throughout the battlefield. Flygon was fast, and that was the advantage it had. Zack's strategy was fantastic, using a speedy Pokemon to do damage over time. Finally, Flygon made a single mistake. It dove down, trying to throw Togekiss off, and instantly had to fly back up, seeing the ground was just below it. This split-second hesitation was enough to throw Flygon for a loop, allowing Togekiss to catch up.

"Flygon, use Protect! Quickly" Zack shrieked. Togekiss rammed directly into the Protect. However, no damage was taken. Alright Togekiss, now's your chance! They can only keep that up for so long! Use Sky Attack, and meanwhile keep trying to hit him with Fly! Togekiss began to glow, and then started to fly around in a figure eight shape, preparing to strike Flygon. "Brilliant" Zack spoke aloud. "Absolutely brilliant. Either way, you hit me with an attack since Protect can't be used for too long in a row. However, I'd rather take a Fly than a Sky Attack. Flygon, do your best to dodge, then use Dragonbreath!" Flygon let the protect down, and Togekiss flew gracefully right into the dragon Pokemon, knocking it back a little way. However, Togekiss was soon blanketed in Dragonbreath.

"Flygon, the sand is letting up! Sandstorm, again!" Zack commanded. However, just as Flygon was about to flap it's wings, Togekiss unleashed it's energy, sending a Sky Attack straight at Flygon. Just as the sand cloak thickened again, Flygon was enveloped in Sky attack's incredible power. "Before it can recover, use Aura Sphere!" Togekiss obeyed it's trainer, and made a direct hit in the chest. Flygon landed back on the ground, having taken a good amount of damage. "Flygon, I need you to use Dragonbreath again!" Flygon sent the energy flying at Togekiss. "Hurry Togekiss, counter with Flamethrower!" Seaerral responded. The two attacks began clashing together, the force shifting back and forth. In the end, Flygon was able to overpower Togekiss, sending it to the ground in a puff of dust and smoke.

"Togekiss, we need to win this quickly! You've only been hit twice, but this sandstorm is doing a lot of damage. They're stalling, and it's working! Use Aura Sphere, and follow it up with Flamethrower!" Togekiss unleashed the orb of energy, and sent it towards Flygon, and then began to use Flamethrower in the path where Flygon was going, attempting to trap it between the two attacks. "We're gonna need perfect timing here Flygon!" Zack informed his Pokemon. "Use Protect when the time is just right, and then use Dragonbreath underneath Togekiss!" Just as the two attacks were barely withing range, Flygon put up it's Protect, shielding it from both attacks. It proceeded to let Dragonbreath loose, directy underneath Togekiss.

"Alright Flygon, now use Draco Meteor!" Zack had victory in his eyes. Flygon let loose the Draco Meteor, sending a big orb of energy into the air, and it proceeded to break into many smaller balls. "Get out of there Togekiss!" Seaerral pleaded, but to no avail. Togekiss was trapped between the two attacks, the Draco Meteor coming from everywhere up above, and Dragonbreath being everywhere below it. As the meteors slammed into Togekiss, it dropped seemingly slow through the air, directly into the Dragonbreath. It landed on the ground with a thud, completely unconcious.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! Flygon is the winner, earning Zack his second point, and the victory!" The crowd went insane as the announcer yelled over them. "Can you believe it folks? Zack showed an incredible display, allowing hiimself to clinch the win! We have a deserving winner here today!" "Flygon, come back. Thank you so much for all your help, it was you perfect timing and incredible dodging skills that gave us this victory!" Zack lovingly praised his Pokemon. "Togekiss, return." Seaerral droned. "I'm sorry, I should have seen what he was doing sooner. You battled greatly, and there's always another tournament." "I'm sorry Seaerral, you're a great trainer." Zack assured his former opponent. "Congratulations on the win, you had two phenomenal victories here." Back in his preparation room, Zack celebrated with his Pokemon. They all had great food and drinks, celebrating their victory. Zack hoped this was only the beginning of the joy with his Pokemon.

**Well, there's round one for you all! Congratulations to Zack (White-Falcon-06), and sorry to Seaerral (Misteria the wolf) You both battled very well, and I hope you're both proud of your Pokemon (Even if this wasn't a real battle). This battle was very fun to write, and I hope you both like how I brought yor characters to life. Also, I thought everyone should know that the correct spelling is SolarBeam as of Gen 6, just so that's clear. Round 2 will hopefully be up soon! I hope you all liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**


End file.
